


Chat

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Tobias in a wrestling match. One hundred words; an atmospheric piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a hardtime100 challenge that stated: _You're an invisible observer in Oz. You're looking around, something catches your eye -- you don't know who that is, you're not sure what's going on, but you can't tear your gaze away from it. Write what you're seeing, and keep dialogue to a minimum because you're not quite close enough to truly eavesdrop. Suggested keywords: brutality, tragedy, comedy, tenderness._

They're both covered in sweat, the evidence of an hour on the mat spent wrapped in a sportsmanlike struggle for dominance. The way he's standing there is a subtle hint of their relationship -- he's obviously intruding on personal space -- but the dark-haired one doesn't seem to mind.

The two converse in hushed tones, faces close, oblivious to the raucous sounds of clanging weights. Their eyes never stray from each other, as if words aren't enough to convey what needs to be said.

Momentarily distracted by a bead of moisture, he reaches up to slide his thumb across the other man's lip. Now the reason for the attraction is clear.

The dark-haired one grins.


End file.
